


All for a Downworlder.

by SakuraCh4n



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magic, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraCh4n/pseuds/SakuraCh4n
Summary: Short AU story based on the TV series Shadowhunters. Mains protagonists being Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, being told at Magnu's eyes.As inspiration for this fic I'm using the "magnus bane | gasoline" youtube video, created by sanpé and the music used in it: "Gasoline" by Halsey.





	1. Are you insane like me?

_"What do you want from me?"_

 

Alec's voice echoed in his head, hitting every inch of his brain. There was something in the way he was speaking, something in his voice that didn't sound quite alright. To be honest, it stung. What did Magnus want from him? Well... wasn't it obvious? But that voice, the tone that Alec so ruthlessly used to address him made him feel exactly what everyone kept calling him and that he hated:

 

_A Downworlder._

 

_"At the moment? Nothing."_

 

There was nothing else to say to him asides this and those were exactly the words with which Magnus left Alec before turning around and vanishing into the shadows of the City. There was no specific place he wanted to be right now, no particular location he wanted to attend. The High Warlock of Brooklyn desired nothing more then to be alone right now, dealing with his own personal turmoil. For years and years he perfected the walls around his heart, becoming this feared and respected entity, preventing anyone to go in and ruin the reputation he'd built over the years. Then he remembered, the first time he saw Alec and how all his hard work started crumbling down. He tried to control it though... but soon he learned that controlling his feelings didn't exactly work as controlling his magic.

 

_"Someday someone will come come along. Someone who will tear down those walls you've built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it."_

 

Not that he was questioning his love for Alec because it was burning him like an uncontrollable fire. He questioned Alec's feelings though, constantly wondering if he would give room to love or put duty first at all times. In fact, did Alec even look at him as a potential partner for his future life? Or just as his family, deep down he saw him as something inferior?

 

He walked down the sidewalk, narrowed, vague eyes, no expression whatsoever in his face. Oblivious to the night's noises, he didn't realize he was being followed, a blade in the stranger's hand, face covered, paces as silent as a sleazy hunter lurking in the night. Magnus felt nothing more then a hand upon his shoulder and when he turned around, the first thing he was greeted with was a punch across the face. Jerking his head to the side, his body collapsed down into the cold concrete. His attacker didn't strike a second time, at least not straight away. It was as if he was waiting for a reaction from the warlock. Blurred vision, Magnus managed to stand up, his head shaking, his gaze finally falling upon his attacker.

 

"Well that wasn't nice."

 

Words leaving his mouth, it seemed that said words caused his assaulter to become nervous, heavy breathes coming out of his pumped up chest. Narrowing his eyes, Magnus' facial expression changed. He was in a mood and for that this one was going to face his wrath. Hand being pushed forward, with a solid move his opponent was now pinned against the wall, magic locking his every attempt to leave that position.

 

"I don't like being followed."  Magnus roared out, his hand moving to the other's face, removing his mask and tossing it into the ground. Eyes widened in shock, Magnus stepped back, a million questions being tossed inside his mind, devastating his thoughts.

 

_"Alec?"_


	2. Been in pain like me?

For years he felt like the worst so perhaps because of that he always acted as if he was the best. Far more superior then humans, still that didn't protect him from the negative side of being who he was. Even as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he was seen as nothing more then a Downworlder by the ones that called themselves Shadowhunters. 

 

Shadowhunters... What a nice way to put it... almost implying that everything out there that wasn't human was worthy of being in the shadows but most importantly, worthy of being hunted. Because that's their job right? To ensure the safety of humans. And in order to do that, there is no division. All Downworlders are seen as the same either they are blood thirsty monsters or just individuals trying to live their lives. And ever since he could remember, Magnus struggled with this sad and unfair reality. So he became the best, or at least one of the best and used that to interfere whenever was needed. But sadly he could never go beyond a certain point because of an almost infinite set of rules that somebody had decided for them all. 

 

Rules. Those God damn fucking rules. 

 

More like controlling methods if we were to be completely honest.

 

But anyway, those rules. The rules that were created just to keep the Downworlders in check. Magnus hated them as he saw them just as an excuse for free trials and murders, shows that Shadowhunters so proudly loved to throw to an audience no other then themselves. And whoever wasn't a Shadowhunter, had no say in the matter. You would face your accusations, either you were innocent or guilty and most of the times, it didn't really matter the evidence you would have to offer in your defense. 

 

You were simply inferior and that was the only thing that truly mattered, the law of fear that kept the so called balance in the world. 

 

And Magnus hated it. 

  
  
Oh hate was a fine way to put it. There were monsters among his kind, yes, no doubt about that.

  
  
But not all of them were reckless murderers. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Why?"_

  
  
It was hard to even look at Alec, evident shock still present in the Warlock's features, yet his magic still preventing the other from moving from the wall. In a matter or seconds, Magnus attempted to connect the dots in his head, trying to find a logical explanation for this, explanation that never came. He got nothing. There was nothing logical in this. Sure, they had been having some problems, mostly caused by Alec's family but the way that Alec was looking at him, it was almost as if anger was fueling his veins. 

  
  
Eventually, The High Warlock of Brooklyn dropped his hand to the side, a sign of how emotionally defeated and confused he was. He allowed the question to linger in the air but for what seemed to be forever, he got not reply in return. 

  
  
_"Why?!"_ Asking again, he gave a step forward, his voice harsher this time. Perhaps he was a little bit to close for his own protection, specially considering what just happened. But he didn't care. He truly didn't. He needed answers and he needed them now.

  
  
Alec glared down at him and shoved himself from the wall, annoyed half huffs escaping his lips and as he moved forward, he reached both his hands out and pushed Magnus away from him, their gaze never leaving each other's. 

  
  
_"It was the right thing to do. My only mistake was not being fast enough."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave it thought and I've decided to keep all chapters of this fic short and easy to ready mainly because I did say this was a short AU story. More to come soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter isn't supposed to be very long. Just something to tease the readers into peaking in further. I hope you all enjoyed it. :)


End file.
